


Echos

by missariamalone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, F/M, I Don't Like Tina Goldstein, Ignis Loquitur, Myra is Basically My Daughter, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Protect Credence Barebone, Queenie Though..., She's a Queen, Who is Also Older Than Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missariamalone/pseuds/missariamalone
Summary: The blonde gazed at him, mapping out his face, including the worry tainting it, "We'll find your creatures, Mr. Scamander. I promise."This caught the wizards attention, as he clearly hadn't been expecting her to say that, and his face was somewhat washed of the worry, "thank you Miss Kegley.""You can call me Myra if you'd like," she pulled her bag up onto her lap."I would like that very much," he told her, "You can call me Newt if you'd like.""I would like that very much."*A Newt Scamander Fanfic**I do not own the Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts franchise in any shape or form.***I do however own the plot (the parts not in Fantastic Beasts) and my original characters (like Myra), which means that you can't plagiarize.





	Echos

Once in my childhood, my grandmother told me a story; a story about how I was destined for one of the greatest gifts in the world. The gift of an Echo…

_“Once upon a time, there were five families. These five families had been given a gift: the ability to never die, so long as the other half of their soul was still alive. This gift was passed down every three generations to only the females.”_

_“Granny, why only the girls?”_

_“No one knows. But some say that the great beasts saw into their souls and saw purity.”_

_“Does that mean that I’m purity, Granny?”_

_“I’m sure it does, sweetheart.”_

_“Okay! Back to the story!”_

_“Of course. These special women were called Echos. They all took their gift very seriously, protecting their other halfs with all they had.”_

_“When am I going to be able to protect my Echo, Granny?”_

_“When you get older little one.”_

_“I hope I get older soon.”_

_“Of course, little one.”_

_“Keep going, Granny! I want to know what happens next.”_

_“But one family took their gift for granted, corrupting the purity of the daughter that received the gift and used it to cause havoc all over the world. This family still lives, and they still enjoy creating chaos wherever they go, knowing that no one can stop them.”_

_“But we’re not like them, are we? We won’t hurt people?”_

_“Of course not, little one. And as my mother told me, when you meet your Echo, everything in your life falls into place.” ___

__She was right. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was the best thing that ever happened to me._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Aria! The author of Echos. I originally posted this on Wattpad about a month after Fantastic Beasts came out, and now I'm finally posting it here! Since this is pre-written, I'll update multiple (probably 2) times a week. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this book, and will have a great day! :)


End file.
